parcis et circenses
by kdubs685
Summary: Peeta Mellark, Deputy Director of Parks and Recreation in Panem, Indiana, is optimistic about finally building the park on the empty lot by his best friend Annie Cresta's house. That is, until he discovers Panem is broke and state auditors Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair are being sent from the Capitol to make cuts. This is a Hunger Games/Parks and Recreation crossover fic.
1. The Master Plan

**I own neither The Hunger Games nor Parks and Recreation.**

* * *

"Dammit, Gale!" Peeta Mellark flinches as he hears intern Rue Williams shout from the main office adjacent to his, "Did you use permanent marker again instead of dry erase?"

He can't hear Gale's response but Rue's subsequent shriek leads him to add a new dry erase board to the budget proposal he's finalizing, "Let's all pretend Gale wasn't born!"

Peeta gathers up the finished five-pound proposal and strides into the other room to find his coworkers discussing their plans for the evening.

"You losers better not bail on me again," Johanna Mason drawls, "I'm serious, guys, if I'm using my investor's privileges to book the Mutthole Lounge for Rue's 21st birthday soiree, I better not be the only one there double-shooting Jameson."

Peeta sighs contentedly, excited that he'll be able to celebrate this near-won workplace triumph with his colleagues tonight. As Deputy Director of Parks and Recreation for Panem, Indiana, he's come to view these annual meetings as a gauntlet–every department fighting to the death to squeeze as many nickels as they can out of the City's budget, until one victor remains. Peeta, a gifted orator and cunning game player who is particularly passionate about his job, has never failed to ensure his department is triumphant.

"Wouldn't miss it, Johanna," he says as he breezes past her to the next office, "You ready, boss?"

Haymitch Abernathy isn't a particularly engaged Parks and Recreation Director, due to personal opinions about how ineffectual government is that Peeta doesn't understand, but Peeta enjoys the challenge that provides him and the two seem to get along comfortably. Peeta's even come to think of Haymitch as his mentor.

"Oh, joy," Peeta hears Haymitch mutter as the older man finishes refilling his hip flask from the bottle of Lagavulin he keeps in his bottom desk drawer.

When they reach the conference room that city employees refer to as the arena, Peeta pushes Haymitch to the front row and can't help himself from bouncing in his seat a little with nervous energy, excited to finally secure the funds for the proposed park on the empty lot next to his best friend Annie Cresta's house that has become a bit of a pet project.

"Settle down, son," Haymitch murmurs darkly.

Peeta is about to retort when Councilman Plutarch Heavensbee steps up to the podium.

"Hi everyone," Peeta straightens in his seat as Councilman Heavensbee begins, "So, there's been a change of plans."

"Due to the sensitive nature of the situation, I can't get into specifics, but this morning City Manager Crane was asked to resign due to irresponsible spending," the councilman pauses and Peeta has to remind himself to breathe, "Unfortunately, the city's finances aren't looking so great and we've been advised to postpone this discussion indefinitely."

"I'm sorry, when?" Peeta asks.

"We're not sure, Mr. Mellark, it's indefinite," Councilman Heavensbee answers.

"What's the deadline, then?" Peeta presses.

"Later," the city councilman sighs, exasperated.

"So, next Monday?"

"Listen, Peeta," Councilman Heavensbee enunciates, frustratedly, "We're bordering on a financial meltdown. The Governor is sending state auditors down from Indianapolis to see if they can't pull us out of this but right now it's not looking so great."

It's then that Peeta hears Haymitch begin to chuckle gleefully next to him.

* * *

"Relax," Haymitch chastises him as Peeta paces the length of his mentor's office.

"How can you say that, Haymitch," Peeta tugs on the roots of his blonde curls in frustration, "They're state auditors. They're being sent here from the Capitol to escort us like lambs to the slaughter."

Peeta knows his boss is a bit of a rebel but the delight with which Haymitch is responding to this situation is beginning to baffle him.

"Listen kid, this government has been suckling on the teet of its citizens for too long," Peeta watches Haymitch pause to take a discreet sip from his flask, "It's about time they get cut off."

"That's what citizens do, Haymitch," Peeta argues as he settles into the chair opposite Haymitch's desk, "We're supposed to pay into a system that serves the public and I'm going to fight to ensure that these auditors don't cut any of the essential services that the Parks Department provides Panem!"

Peeta's about to dive into a lecture about how his boss could be a little more sensitive to the situation when a soft knock on the doorframe behind him catches his attention.

"Hello," He hears a voice croon behind him and the force with which he turns nearly topples him from his seat.

A man, slightly taller than himself and with bronze-colored hair and light green eyes, steps into Haymitch's office–hand outstretched. Peeta thinks vaguely that making eye contact with the man is like staring at the sun.

Peeta wasn't aware Haymitch could move so quickly but his mentor is suddenly next to him, shaking hands, "Hello, I'm Haymitch Abernathy."

"Mitch Abernathy," The younger man punctuates cheerfully, "Can I call you Mitch?"

"I'd prefer that you did not," Haymitch grumbles.

"And you are," the man asks brightly, turning to Peeta.

"Um, Peeta Mellark, Deputy Director," he replies dumbly, somewhat at a loss. It's not often that someone seems undeterred by Haymitch's gruff demeanor.

"Peeta Mellark. Is Peet okay?" the man asks, "Right, well I'm Finnick Odair and this is my colleague Katniss Everdeen from the state office," Finnick gestures to a woman standing behind him that Peeta hadn't noticed.

As she steps up next to Finnick to shake both their hands, Peeta notices the long dark hair that's braided tightly down her back and her cool grey eyes but he's mostly struck by how pretty she'd be without the scowl that currently distorts her dark features.

Peeta glances between the two auditors and decides his odds are better of winning over and befriending Finnick, "Welcome, would you like a tour?" he beams brightly at the man.

"I can think of no better way to spend an afternoon," Finnick replies simply and Peeta thinks he sees Katniss' mouth twist in a smirk.

Peeta leads them into the department's main office, where most of his colleagues work. He quickly introduces his staff: Johanna Mason has been the Parks' Office Manager for seven years; Gale Hawthorne, who has never seen a promotion in his fifteen years for the city, works as the department's Assistant and Scheduler; and Rue Williams is getting credits from Panem Community College for her internship.

He's just launching into the great work they've been doing–particularly on Lot 12–when he notices Katniss rolling her eyes, confirming his assumptions about the woman. He doesn't have time to react before Finnick interrupts him.

"That's fantastic, buddy," he says, beaming, "I just want to assure you that we're only here to fiddle with your budget a bit." Peeta releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Think of the City as a run down boardwalk on a shore town," Finnick rouses, bouncing up on the balls of his feet, "We're going to replace some rotten boards, slap on some new paint and get people back up on that ferris wheel where they'll be able to enjoy a nice view of an ocean sunset, right?"

"Okay!" Peeta exclaims as he notices Katniss staring blankly at the wall across from her.

"Great," Finnick affirms as he claps his hands, "Katniss is going to hang around for a bit and I'll see you later." The male auditor doesn't look back as he walks out the office doors, hand waving above him.

Katniss speaks for the first time as she addresses Peeta, her voice pleasantly low, "Do you have a second?"

* * *

Peeta sits silently with Haymitch on his left as he watches Katniss sift through binders of Excel spreadsheets and memos.

"Okay," She starts, finally meeting his gaze, "I'd like to start by identifying waste within the department."

"We don't have any," Peeta rushes out as he hears Haymitch declare "It's everywhere!" next to him.

Katniss glances between the two of them, seemingly unsurprised. "Let's start with personnel, I'd like you to talk to me about," Katniss pauses as she works to locate a particular piece of paper, "Gale Hawthorne."

"He is an essential member of our team," Peeta forces out. As much as Gale gets on his nerves, the man will not be losing his job because of Peeta's personal opinions. "He's the most popular employee in the department, I'm pretty sure the rest of the staff would be outraged if you cut him."

Haymitch softly snorts in disbelief.

"I need you to understand," Katniss says, putting down her documents and clasping her hands in front of her, "In order for this to be successful, we're going to have to cut every single department's budget by about 40 to 50 percent."

Peeta puts his hand up, "I don't understand, Finnick said you were here to just work things around, slap a coat of paint on things."

Katniss grunts before picking her spreadsheets back up dismissively, "That's because his version sounds better than the truth, which is that we'll be using your department and its budget for bowhunting practice."

Peeta feels his defenses rise as Haymitch lets out a giggle.

"You're rude." Peeta fires angrily at Katniss.

Haymitch shoots upright in his chair, "Easy, kid."

"This is a real job for us. We're real human beings with real families in a real town in an office with real feelings," Peeta knows he's not making any sense but nothing in his career of public service has prepared him for this.

"Your office has feelings?" Katniss questions quickly.

"Sure. Why are you being so callous?" he retorts.

"This isn't my fault," Katniss punctuates hotly, "It's your governments'."

Peeta watches her stand and collect her binders, "I think I have everything I need already," she says as she strides from the room.

* * *

Later that night, as promised, Peeta finds himself at the Mutthole Lounge for Rue's birthday celebration. Johanna is over at the bar shooting Jameson with the birthday girl, from where Annie Cresta, Peeta's best friend, is returning with a beer in each hand.

"So, I guess our park is never going to get built," she murmurs quietly as she hands him a bottle. "I'm so sorry, Peeta."

Peeta takes a long pull from his beer, unwilling to rehash the day's events just yet, at least not without something to take the edge off first.

"Do you have any idea what they're going to cut?" Annie asks him.

"None, whatsoever," he replies glumly.

"Maybe you should try to make the cuts yourself," she suggests. "You know you'd rather be the one deciding your department's fate over some outsider; no one knows the department like you."

"I just don't think I want to play into their game like that. You know," Peeta mumbles, "I just don't think I have it in me, acting like a vengeful God who fires Gale without reason."

"You'd fire Gale?" Annie confirms, nodding.

"I don't know," Peeta rushes, "it's just been a rough day."

"You want to get drunk?" Annie tests, a smile on her face.

"Absolutely," Peeta says, finishing his first beer and slamming it on the table in front of them.

* * *

Hours later, while playing quarters with Annie, Peeta spots Katniss talking with Johanna and Haymitch. He catches her eye and curses.

"What," Annie slurs next to him.

"Katniss, that rude lady, is coming over here," he states, "Get ready."

"Okay, Peeta," Annie says patting his shoulder, "You've got this, just be professional."

"Hi, Peeta," Katniss says, stepping up on the platform that Peeta and Annie's booth sits on. She glances between the two before starting, "I just wanted to clear the air between us since we're going to be working together for a few more weeks."

"Go," Peeta replies darkly.

"Excuse me?" Katniss queries, confused, before she shoots a glance at Annie.

"Yeah, this is a party for my friends, who you're trying to fire," he continues, oblivious to the look of discomfort blooming on Katniss' face, "I surveyed everyone here and we all think you shouldn't be here because you're a cold and unfeeling person who wants to hunt people!"

"That's not–" Katniss starts.

"No, Annie's right," Peeta interrupts, "I'm going to come up with my own plan and it'll be better than yours and you won't be able to stop me." Though he tries, he can't stop the hiccup from bubbling forth. "So, there."

"Okay," Katniss says, starting her retreat. "I'll see you tomorrow, sorry to bother you."

"Bye," Peeta retorts loudly.

It isn't until Annie turns to him, hand clenching his elbow as she slurs, "Peeta, that was so professional," that he realizes his mistake.

* * *

Peeta switches on the lights to his office the next morning a little later than usual, head pounding, to see that Annie has beaten him there.

"Ugh, turn the lights back off," she shouts.

"Sorry," he mutters. "Lower your voice."

"I need your help." Annie says, handing him a bottle of Ibuprofen. "I made out with someone last night," she says, slightly pink.

Peeta shoots a smirk Annie's direction before popping three pills from the bottle she'd offered him, "Ugh." Peeta grimaces at the taste of the pills' coating before he chugs half the water from his canteen. "Who?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I don't even really know for sure it happened, I just woke up with the distinct feeling that I kissed someone last night." Annie answers with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, man," Peeta drawls out.

Suddenly, Gale is at the door to his office, "Morning Annie," he says as he leans into the door jam, "that was a crazy night last night."

Peeta's jaw drops and his eyes shoot to Annie, whose face has drained of color.

"I mean, I left at 11:30 and you were still at it," Gale chuckles.

Annie lets out a relieved sigh, "Yeah, crazy."

As Gale leaves the doorway, Annie turns to Peeta, "Help."

"We'll get this mystery solved by lunch," he reassures, though the thought of food makes his stomach pitch.

"Mellark!" Haymitch bellows from his office.

"Gah, I'm out," Annie flinches and fumbles with her coat as she makes a dash for the exit.

"Coming," Peeta says, grabbing a cup of water and bag of tea from the office station on the way.

"Have a good night last night?" Haymitch asks.

"Not really." Peeta volleys.

"Did you enjoy your second tantrum at Katniss Everdeen's expense, the very woman who holds your career in her hands?" his mentor volleys.

Peeta perches his tea on his boss's desk and scrubs his face with his hands. "I already know I messed up, Haymitch," Peeta mumbles, "I don't think my reaction was entirely unwarranted, but I'm going to apologize."

"Good, because if you get fired that means I'm going to be expected to actually do something," Haymitch barks. "Now get out."

* * *

Peeta finds Katniss in the makeshift office that she and Finnick have commandeered.

"Can I come in?" he asks meekly, as he spots Finnick sitting cross-legged in the corner with an iPod. He shoots Katniss a questioning look.

"Yeah, he's meditating to ocean sounds," she says, glancing toward her colleague. "He grew up on the coast and being inland makes him antsy."

Peeta nods as he takes the seat across from her, "Listen, I just want to apologize for being rude to you for the second time last night,"

"Sure," Katniss says, looking back to the work at her desk.

Peeta feels his frustrations rise at the dismissal, "I realize I'm just reacting to the threat you represent to the work we're trying to do here."

Katniss' steely eyes shoot up and her hands still, "Look, Mr. Mellark," she iterates, "We're not the threat to your department, we didn't do anything," she replies darkly, "It is your government's irresponsibility that got you here."

Peeta's hackles rise, "Okay, that's enough, I don't care that you hold my fate in your hands like a newborn baby mockingjay," he sputters angrily. "I really don't appreciate your attitude; you're being an ass!"

Katniss is visibly taken aback and her eyebrows shoot up. She purses her lips and asks, "Do you want to get a beer?"

"It's 10:30 in the morning," Peeta states slowly, as if Katniss is unable to tell time.

"Yes, well, you look like you could use one," she replies not too unkindly.

Peeta shrugs, "Yeah, I guess I could go for a beer."

Finnick shoots up from his corner, "Just make sure to have her back by lunch, she promised to take me for sushi!"

* * *

Peeta takes a pull from his Upland wheat ale and swallows around the guilt that's lodged itself in his throat. He's not sure what it is about Katniss, particularly, that keeps setting him off but he needs to get his emotions under control.

"So, uh, I'm sorry for yelling at you–again–when I should have been apologizing for the second time," he remarks, casting a sideways glance Katniss' direction as she picks at the label on her beer. He pivots on the bar stool so he can face her in an attempt to catch her attention, "I just don't think you understand what it's like to be called into public service. Have you ever experienced government work before?"

He's surprised when she snorts, "Um, yeah," her grey eyes finally meeting his, "In a small town called Seamville, West Virginia."

Peeta's brow furrows in concentration as the name rings familiar, "Wait, you're Katy Everdeen?" his jaw dropping in wonder.

"The one and only," Katniss quips, cringing at the long-forgotten nickname, "My friends convinced me that running for mayor at 18 would be a great act of rebellion to make a farce of the system that elected our previous mayor."

Peeta remembers something of Coriolanus Snow, who was caught accepting personal bribes in exchange for positions within the city government. He's about to ask Katniss specifics when he realizes she's muttering darkly about how a steady income hadn't exactly been a deterrent to her decision and he senses a need for a change of subject.

"What was that song you played during your swearing-in ceremony?" he asks, a smile growing on his face.

Peeta watches her eyes flash defiantly before Katniss replies, "'Independent Women.'"

Before he can help himself, scenes from the CNN footage of an 18-year-old Katniss in combat boots and a red plaid flannel, two braids woven down her back, staring sullenly at the camera as Destiny's Child blares overhead flash in his brain and Peeta recalls the image featured more than a few times in his 17-year-old self's rotation of masturbation material.

"Yes, so hot," he groans.

"Oh, thank you," Katniss replies, her mouth set in a flat line.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that," Peeta begins stammering, "I didn't mean to objectify you like that; you were very smart and really funny," if his palms weren't already wet from the condensation of the beer he's clutching, he's sure they would be from sweat. "I just meant you were very attractive."

"Well, it was all my friend Cinna's doing, but thanks," Katniss' smile is bemused.

"The point is that I was dumb and 18 and I didn't really want to be mayor and it showed," she says with a sigh. "I ended up bankrupting the town and I've spent the last five years trying to help clear cities from red ink to make amends for my transgressions; trying to be responsible." She pulls a final drag from her bottle before finishing, "That's what public service is, Peeta, and you need to come to terms with it if you're serious about running for office one day."

Peeta nods thoughtfully as he reaches around him to where he carries his wallet in his back pocket.

"Oh no," Peeta feels Katniss' hand on his and he glances up, "I invited you for the beer, this is on me."

Peeta shoots her a quick grin as he shoves his wallet back, "Well, Madame Mayor, I'm going to let you pay because I respect that you're an independent woman."

* * *

Peeta's leg bounces as he and Haymitch wait to be called into Finnick and Katniss' office. Following Annie's advice, he worked all afternoon on a proposal that would cut the Parks Department's budget by 35 percent.

Annie, ever the best friend, is sitting with them to lend her support while they wait.

"Hey Haymitch," she starts, quickly shooting a glance Peeta's way, "We didn't make out last night at Rue's party, did we?"

"God, no," Haymitch guffaws.

Annie's hands shoot up into the air, "That's it, I have no idea who I made out with last night!"

The door to Finnick and Katniss' office opens swiftly and Finnick steps out to greet them, "Mitch, Peet, come–Annie Cresta," the auditor exclaims brightly as he spots Peeta's best friend.

As realization dawns on Annie's face and she makes eye contact with her friend, Peeta's face breaks out in a teasing grin.

"How are you?" Finnick queries, "What a great night."

"Yeah," Annie says, wide-eyed.

"Well, I would love to catch up but I have a pre-existing commitment." Finnick says, mouth twisting into a small frown as he glances from the men waiting to see him and back to Annie.

"Oh, yeah." Annie states dumbly, "I guess you can call me?"

"Actually, you couldn't remember your number," Finnick starts, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an iPhone, "But you gave me your phone!"

"Yeah, that's great," Annie says, cheeks blazing as she stands quickly to take the proffered device from Finnick's hand, "I've got to get to work."

Peeta watches Finnick hold Annie's grasp for slightly longer than necessary as he and Haymitch start for the doorway to Finnick's office.

"Talk to you soon?" Finnick asks Annie as he hesitates at the door.

"Yep, sure," Annie says quickly, eyes darting to Peeta.

"And I'll be talking to you soon, too," Peeta says quickly, "About that thing," he says shooting her a thumbs up as he follows Finnick and Haymitch into the office.

As Haymitch and him take seats around the table where Katniss is already seated, Peeta notices that Finnick is leafing through the budget proposal that Peeta had sent over in advance of the meeting.

"As you're noticing, Finnick," Peeta says after clearing his throat, "I was able to make practical cuts at 35 percent to the overall budget, including services."

"Very impressive, Peet." Finnick says kindly, looking up from the document, "Unfortunately, it's a case of too little too late."

"Excuse me?" Peeta asks, panicked, shooting a glance from Finnick to Katniss.

"Yes, after further investigation, we discovered that things in Panem are much worse than we were led to believe," Finnick states cautiously.

"What does that mean?" Peeta questions, glancing to Katniss.

"It means that, effective tomorrow morning," she states, "the government will be shut down until further notice."

As a pit deeper than the one that used to be on Lot 12 opens up in his stomach, Peeta sees a wide grin break out over Haymitch's face from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, I just started hearing a chorus of jabberjays in my head," he stammers. "What did you just say?"

* * *

**I want to thank imlovelee for unwittingly inspiring this foray with her seamless THG/Party Down crossover fic "Having Fun Yet?" and Plumgal1899 for helping me decide on a title.**

**I also could not overstate how helpful Baronesskika and Sohypothetically have been (in terms of inspiration, beta-ing and general hand-holding). This story will be immeasurably better because of them, especially considering I haven't written anything other than emails and proposals for over five years. You're the April and Ann to my Leslie, you beautiful, powerful musk oxen. Thank you, oxen, for keeping this ship afloat.**

**You can find me on tumblr, my url is walker.**


	2. Freddy Spaghetti

**I own neither The Hunger Games nor Parks and Recreation.**

* * *

Peeta tugs nervously on the tie at his throat as he waits for Finnick to finish up with another city employee. Panem's government has been shutdown for three days–only essential functions and employees are permitted to continue operating–and Peeta thinks idly that he's never seen Haymitch smile more or drink less. Peeta, on the other hand, hasn't been able to sleep.

"Well, hello, Peet!" Finnick greets him as the door to the state auditor's office widens, allowing his previous appointment to slip out.

"Hi, Finnick," Peeta begins as both men cross the room to Finnick's desk, each taking a seat. "I wanted to talk to you about the annual activity fair that serves as the kick-off event for the community center's summer session."

Finnick nods encouragingly, picking up a slender piece of rope from his desk and toying with it.

"Well, due to the government shutdown we're going to have to cancel it," Peeta says matter-of-factly.

"That's not any fun," Finnick replies with a smirk. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Peeta sputters, confused, "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

It's then that Peeta notices Katniss slip into the room and, curiously, feels goose flesh break out where he's rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt on his bare forearms.

"Peeta Mellark," Katniss says, coming up short as she notices him. "What a surprise. Did you somehow manage to get on my schedule after your fourteenth attempt?" she asks him with one eyebrow quirked.

"Kitty!" Finnick exclaims as he stands. Katniss' eyes flash in response to the nickname and her complexion turns molten. Before she can berate her colleague, Finnick cuts her off, "Peet was telling me about the activity fair that's been canceled."

Katniss looks from where Finnick is shooting her a lascivious smile to Peeta, who is biting his lip to keep from grinning at the nickname Finnick's given her.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Finnick coos.

"No," Katniss replies hotly.

"Oh, too bad." Finnick pouts in response, already heading toward Katniss and the open doorway behind her, "Well, I think I'll let you two resolve this issue alone." Finnick shoots Katniss a wink around the closing door.

Turning his body to face her directly, Peeta barely catches the eye roll he thinks must have been meant for Finnick before he launches into his argument. "Katniss, I think we can reach a compromise."

Katniss inhales slowly before she responds, "Panem is broke, Peeta. There is no room for compromise."

"But Panem is a great town filled with even greater people. We'll be able to come up with something," Peeta states emphatically.

"Peeta, Panem isn't special and neither is your department–which is second to last on the list of city services."

Peeta's protest is cut off by Katniss, "You're not even supposed to be here, Peeta. You're a non-essential employee." She says, gesturing to the badge that's clipped to his shirt pocket.

"What, this?" Peeta says, yanking the offending object from his shirt and shoving it into the messenger bag that lays at his feet. "I'm going to prove you wrong, Katniss Everdeen. You'll see just how essential our department and the people who work for it are when I pull off my own activity fair."

"Good luck with that," Katniss dismisses him as Peeta stands abruptly, bag in hand. "Since all the parks are closed."

As he leaves the office, Peeta huffs angrily and jerks his tie loose.

* * *

The next morning at Annie's house, Peeta is circling his French toast for the fourth time with whipped cream as he plots how he's going to pull off today's events on the empty lot next door. His best friend, places a mug of tea in front of him, and interrupts his thoughts.

"Sugar?" Annie prompts, canister in hand and lip quirked as she finishes preparing her own coffee.

"Ugh, gross, Annie." Peeta manages around his mouthful of custard bread and cream. Annie's never been able to figure out why Peeta refuses sweetened beverages of any kind yet slathers his French toast in absurd amounts of maple syrup and whipped cream. He's told her before that the habit is courtesy of his father–a baker–who'd shown Peeta growing up how to use the sugary condiments to make the particularly stale bread they'd had leftover from their storefront to eat even more scrumptious in the breakfast dish. As a nurse, Annie often worries about Peeta's penchant for sweets and teases him mercilessly about his sweet tooth.

"Okay," Annie says around her own mouthful of food, "Tell me again what the plan is for today?"

Peeta tests the temperature of his tea before sipping, "We're moving ahead with the activity fair as planned. I've convinced all the vendors, including Tigris the Enchantress, to donate their time and services and I've recruited the Parks staff and a few volunteers–such as yourself–to help."

"Anything you need, I've got it covered." Annie confirms as she finishes her last bite of French toast. "Who is Tigris the Enchantress?"

"Some cosmetic surgery-disaster that does magic as a tiger," Peeta replies, shaking his head. "I don't understand it, but the kids seem to eat it up."

"I just hope the others come through and show up," he adds, glancing worriedly at the clock.

Annie reassures him as she clears their plates when there's a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Gale's head peers around the front door as the man let's himself in, causing Peeta to launch from from where he sits at Annie's dining room table.

"Gale, I'm so happy you made it," he cheers, shaking the man's hand. He's about to pat Gale on the back when Peeta sees his tiny intern, Rue, is just behind the tall man.

"Rue!" Peeta shoves Gale softly out of his way and grabs Rue in a tight hug. "I didn't think you'd show up and help."

"I still haven't decided," the young woman affects disinterest.

"Gale, why don't you start unloading the truck?" Peeta directs.

"By myself?"

"_Rue_ hasn't had any French toast yet, Gale," Peeta sharply points out, clutching his favorite Parks employee to his side.

Peeta turns dismissively from Gale–who in turn trudges, muttering about not getting French toast, from the house–and addresses his best friend, who is still in the kitchen. "Annie, how about more French toast for Rue?"

"Yeah, Annie," Rue simpers. "How about more French toast?"

Annie rolls her eyes and turns the stove beside her on.

Peeta turns to the younger woman, "I told Annie you guys wouldn't let me down." he says, grinning.

* * *

Katniss rubs discreetly at the tension headache blooming between her eyes as Finnick sets up the discussion for their first budget task force meeting. She recognizes a few faces in the room, most notably Haymitch Abernathy, who she's surprised to see in the front row.

"The goal for today's discussion is to brainstorm ideas," Finnick says, turning to Katniss.

"We need to cut the overall budget by at least 34 percent," she adds severely.

"Let's just make it an even 40?" Haymitch pipes up. "I actually have a couple of ideas. First one: Let's sell City Hall and let yuppy Capitolites buy it and turn it into a fancy gymnasium."

Katniss is stunned speechless, barely registering Finnick's response about retaining material assets for future revenue streams.

Haymitch seems appeased, letting them know he's got more ideas when cannon fire rings out in the room, causing everyone to startle in fear.

"Sorry about that." Haymitch says, waving a phone he'd fished from his pocket as cannons blast a second time. "Don't cut anything without me," grinning, he makes his way for the door and steps into the hall.

Before he's able to close the door, Katniss' ears perk at Haymitch's greeting to the person on the other end of the line, "Peeta?"

* * *

"I know you're happy about what's going on but we're going to carry out the activity fair without you, Haymitch," Peeta says matter-of-factly into the phone. "Everyone is here at Lot 12 and we're going to ensure everyone gets to see Tigris the Enchantress because Panem deserves our best." He doesn't stop to listen to his mentor's rebuttal before he disconnects the call.

"Okay," he starts, sizing up the group of friends and colleagues assembled in front of him. "Everyone is going to need to give their all in order for us to pull this off."

Peeta is pleased with the somewhat motley crew they've assembled. Gale has finished unloading the trucks and has begun helping the arriving vendors and instructors set up their booths with Rue's affable boyfriend Darius' help. Johanna stands with her sidekicks Gloss and Cashmere Saperstein, whom Rue is glaring at, while Annie stands beside him.

"Why do you hang out with them?" Rue asks Johanna, still glaring at Gloss and Cashmere–who are entertaining each other by repeating what's being said around them in song.

Johanna yawns disinterestedly before replying, "Their dad is a plastic surgeon. Does it look like I'm interested in paying full price for microdermabrasion?" she shoots back, eyebrows raised.

Rue's about to retort so Peeta intervenes, "Johanna, since we're not going to be able to pay Tigris the Enchantress for her time, I thought we could still give her the victor treatment. Would you mind picking her up in your Mercedes?" Peeta gives her his most charming smile.

Johanna lets out a low hiss before replying, "She better not fucking shed in my Benz."

* * *

Katniss steels herself for the difficult task in front of her, reminding herself that what she's about to suggest isn't personal–it's essential for the department's health–and that she's just doing her job. Even if said job requires her to suggest terminating someone as curiously affecting as Peeta Mellark.

"Okay," she exhales, purposely avoiding Haymitch's gaze. "The next department for discussion is Parks and Rec. I realize this is a unique situation–"

"What about Parks?" Haymitch interrupts.

"We need to talk about terminating the Deputy Director position," Katniss states slowly.

"Impossible!" Haymitch rebuffs.

"What else would you have us do?" Katniss pleads, hoping Haymitch will see reason.

"I have some ideas. Harvest all the trees and sell them."

"To whom?" Katniss volleys.

"Amateur carpenters," Haymitch responds, affronted.

Katniss looks exasperatedly to Finnick, who sits silently beside her. "Look, Haymitch, we've run the numbers and the only cut that's sustainable for the department is Peeta," Katniss murmurs.

Haymitch stands and begins pacing the room, "You do realize he's the only one that does anything in our department? Get rid of everyone else!"

The older man turns his back on them and Katniss swears she sees him take a sip from a flask before whipping back around. "Hell, fire me! You just can't get do this to him, he still has a crack at this career!"

She smiles sadly, "It's unfortunate but it has to be done."

"You don't get it," Haymitch barks a harsh laugh. "That kid is out there putting together an activity fair for this town even though you're doing everything in your power to get rid of the fair, the department and him! You won't be able to stop him."

Katniss grips the table in front of her as Finnick gasps beside her, "What?"

* * *

Peeta's pleased with the progress his team has made; there's only an hour before people will start to arrive and everything is nearly done. Booths and sections are set up to showcase the community center's archery, balloon wrangling and agricultural classes, among others. Local company Undersee's–the largest manufacturer of artificial strawberry flavoring syrups in the country–even has a deep-fried "strawberry-flavored" shortcake stand set up to appease Panem citizens' penchant for sweets.

"You guys are the greatest people from the best place in the entire universe," he emphasizes in thanks to his friends and Gale too, he supposes.

"Suck it, moon." Rue deadpans, Darius wrapped around her.

He's just about to launch into the details for final preparations when Peeta hears Haymitch, who is running toward them.

"They're coming!" the older man bellows.

"Aliens?" Darius gasps.

"No, the state auditors." Haymitch wheezes, pulling his hip flask from his pocket and taking a nip. "I accidently told them about the your plans for the fair while trying to save some jobs. It's been an odd day."

Peeta's about to troubleshoot a new course of action when he sees Finnick and Katniss pull up and get out of a car.

"Great work, everyone!" Finnick exclaims. Peeta notices the man's eyes are drawn to Annie as he nods, "Hello, Annie Cresta." It's a beat before he finally looks to the rest of the group, "It looks like you've done a lot of work. Katniss has something to say."

Katniss glares, disbelieving, at Finnick, "Yes. This can't go on, we're shutting it down."

"Unbelievable!" Peeta counters, facing Katniss head-on. "Everyone here has volunteered their time and services, including the vendors. Lot 12 isn't an official City park and Tigris the Enchantress is on her way."

Katniss' mouth falls open, preparing a reply as her face grows red. Before she can respond, Johanna steps in. "Actually, Boss, Tigris the Enchantress ain't coming." She glances between the two. "Apparently she took a paying gig over in Capitol."

Groans ring out from the small crowd around them.

"Yeah, at a library." Johanna finishes darkly, twisting the knife.

The crowd responds in disgust.

"Ugh," Haymitch grunts, shaking his head.

Katniss' face crumples in confusion as Gloss leans toward her, cupping his mouth. "The library is the worst," he trills the last word. "No seriously, it's the worst place in the world."

Peeta, crestfallen, looks to the barren soil of Lot 12 under his feet for inspiration.

"What now, Boss?" Johanna asks, prompting him to look up. Everyone, including Haymitch–who is still wheezing softly–is looking at him for a solution.

Peeta scans his friends' gazes until he meets Katniss' cool grey one. He's at a loss for what to do and about to forfeit when her eyes flicker past his shoulder and back to him.

Releasing a slow breath she drops her head and mutters, "I can't believe I'm going to do this," before stalking off.

* * *

It's forty-five minutes later and Katniss, up the oak tree, is cursing herself. She's not exactly sure what prompted her to step up in such a personal way but she's starting to suspect it was the helpless look in Peeta's light blue eyes. Her stomach tightens at the thought.

"That branch, there!" She calls out to Johanna, who–together with Rue–approached her while she'd been filling the balloons she stole at Undersee's station sink, offering to help her with what Johanna had called "a sure-to-be-shit plan."

The three women are doing their best to rig the water balloons in a system that will release them, swinging, toward the ground below without snagging on any other tree limbs. With Katniss otherwise occupied, the two women–who Katniss notes are both surprising adept in the tree–will have to be able to manage it themselves.

After Rue steadies the last balloon and gives her the okay, Katniss begins shimmying down, careful not to snag her silk blouse on the bark. Had she known her job would have her climbing trees today, she might have come better prepared and worn her father's hunting jacket and her old combat boots.

She hasn't seen Peeta since she stalked off to set this hairbrained idea she's doomed to regret in motion but, as her feet hit the ground, she hears his voice float out from the makeshift stage.

* * *

Peeta had thought he'd been able to come up with something other than what he's about to do but he's never been above embarrassing himself. It helps that he'll be able to keep this display to a minimum and then direct people to the activity booths.

There's no worry that Katniss will shut things down–since she seemingly disappeared–he thinks begrudgingly. He's not sure why her refusal to let the fair go on as planned stings of betrayal but he'd thought they'd reached a comfortable level of mutual respect after sharing a beer last week.

He tells himself it doesn't matter–not now that she's abandoned him, along with Johanna and Rue–as he takes the stage.

"Um, hello," Peeta clears his throat into the microphone to get the growing crowd of families' attention.

"I'm Carl the Canary," he stutters. "Tigris the Enchantress can't make it because she was killed," Peeta falters at his gaffe as younger children in the crowd begin to cry, "–by curiosity."

Some of the parents are polite enough to titter and Peeta clears his throat in preparation.

"Deep in the meadow," he begins to sing off-key. "Under–" Haymitch is suddenly at his side, yanking the microphone from his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Carl, did you say?" the older man drawls. Addressing the crowd, Haymitch points to the oak tree where Peeta just now notices Katniss standing, a bow and quiver in her hands. "People, watch."

Peeta's trying to figure out exactly what's about to occur when he notices Katniss signal up into the tree and he sees Johanna and Rue begin quick, calculated movements.

He's just about solved the puzzle when Johanna releases the first balloon from her perch in the oak and it swings down. Peeta's instinct is to look away, anxious that this is going to be an utter disaster. Instead, he locks his gaze on Katniss' confident form.

Incredibly, the cheap, dull arrow from the City's ridiculous archery range strikes perfectly and water is sent in every direction. Peeta can't believe it as Katniss hits 11 more in quick, exact succession.

It's then he sees the last, largest balloon as Rue struggles to steady it just so. He's shocked it hasn't already burst and realizes it makes for an easier target than the ones she's already managed to hit but he figures that's not the point.

As the balloon swings perpendicular to the ground, Katniss' last arrow hits–sending a spray of water so large it reaches both her and the children closest to the tree. The crowd erupts. Children are on their feet, shrieking with glee.

The whole display couldn't have taken longer than two minutes–and Peeta's been holding his breath–but as Katniss' expression morphs from one of determination to satisfaction, he swears time stops.

Peeta feels Haymitch lean over to him and mutter "It was all Sweetheart's idea," just as Katniss turns to the crowd and nods curtly, eyes downcast.

As she lifts her eyes and they meet his own, he sees a pink flush tinge her cheeks.

Peeta feels his mouth widen into a disbelieving grin. As Katniss smiles back he's struck by her radiance.

* * *

Peeta approaches Katniss shortly after her impressive display of skill, the crowd long-since dispersed to the various activities.

He notes, pleased, that the archery range is more popular than usual before he speaks, "So, you really weren't kidding earlier about using our department for practice? I'll admit, it's intimidating."

"Hmm?" Katniss queries, brow furrowed in confusion.

"When we first met, you said you'd use our department for bowhunting practice," he reminds her teasingly.

"Yes. Not my proudest moment," she returns ruefully.

"That was amazing, what you did. Incredible," Peeta murmurs. "Why'd you do it?"

"I'm not a complete mutt, Peeta." she teases and they both chuckle. "I didn't want to deprive the kids of their summer show."

Katniss turns to him abruptly, forcing him to meet her gaze, "I need you to understand that things aren't going to be easy, Peeta."

Breaking eye contact briefly, Peeta nods and glances back toward the archery range.

"Things are going to get really painful before they get any better," she adds.

"Can you just–stop?" Peeta asks "Just, stop and enjoy the really great thing you did today," he says and gestures at the archery range where two little girls are bitterly fighting over the bow and quiver.

He glances back at Katniss just in time to catch her smile.

* * *

The next morning, Peeta is preparing for the budget discussions that Haymitch asked him to take over. It's early–he knows Finnick won't be in the office yet–but he's noticed that Katniss keeps long hours and he's begun to suspect it's because she cares more than she's willing to let on. So, he decides to stop by her office to talk about some ideas he has.

He hesitates at her open door and can't help but watch her work. She sits, hunched over, mumbling inaudibly about net assets, one hand twisting the end of her braid as the other scratches her pencil across the papers in front of her.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," the words tumble from his lips without Peeta's permission and Katniss, bolting upright, yanks the eyewear from where it had been perched on the end of her nose.

"Only when I've been working on something too long," she murmurs, a small smile on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

Peeta launches into his explanation of how Haymitch asked him to take his place on the task force and the ideas he has for the budget when Katniss' smile falters.

"Oh, Peeta, I'm sorry. It's only supposed to be for–"

"Essential personnel?" Peeta cuts her off, pointing to his new City of Panem employee badge. "Yeah, Haymitch took care of that too."

Katniss nods, smile back in place, and gestures to the seat opposite hers.

* * *

**BaronessKika** and **Sohypothetically** are both masters of all things (storytelling, beta-ing, snarking, baking, blogging, etc.). They are beautiful, hilarious cherubs and I shall adore them always.


	3. Go Big or Go Home

**I own neither The Hunger Games nor Parks and Recreation.**

* * *

Peeta stumbles in his attempt to avoid one of Haymitch's geese as he sprints up the path to the older man's secluded lakeside cabin outside town. "Haymitch! We're back!"

He finds the man sipping scotch from a highball glass on the cabin's perfectly level porch. "We can finally get back to work, there's so much to do!" Peeta manages between pants, out of breath.

"Yippy," Haymitch mutters.

"Come on," Peeta urges as he tugs on Haymitch's sleeve, "We still have to pick up Johanna, Rue and Gale and I want to be at the office by ten!"

* * *

After picking up Rue from Darius' house and Johanna from her newly-standing floatation meditation appointment, Peeta shifts his car into park after he reaches the creek near Gale's house. "Give me a second," he tells the vehicle's three occupants before departing, spotting the dark-haired man behind an easel on the creek bed.

"Gale, It only took the whole summer, but the city has finally come to a budget resolution!" Peeta greets the taller man, who is replicating the creekside on the canvas in front of him.

"You're not going to need to waste your time on this anymore!" Gale sputters in disbelief as Peeta grabs the near-finished painting and chucks it into the creek. "Come on, everyone's in the car waiting for you!"

As Gale folds his large frame into the middle seat, ducking his head so as not to hit it on the interior roof, he glances from left to right, glaring at Johanna and Rue–both very petite in comparison–who sit comfortably on either side of him, "I called shotgun."

Haymitch, who is stretched out in the front passenger seat, snorts loudly.

* * *

When the team arrives back at the office, Haymitch delivers a curt "carry on" before sheltering himself in his office.

"Alright, it's time to get back to the business of servicing Panem," Peeta enthuses to the remaining staff.

Johanna glances quickly at Rue before replying, "I've serviced a lot of people, Boss, but a whole town?"

"Yeah, Peeta," Rue adds dryly, "I kind of have my hands full with Darius, you know?"

Johanna offers up a high-five to the young woman and it takes Peeta a second before he replies, "Ugh, that is more than I ever needed to know, thank you." He pulls a face quickly before turning to Rue and murmuring awkwardly, "Just–be safe."

"Ew, gross!" Rue loudly whines before offering a soft "thanks."

"Well, hello," Johanna purrs, gesturing behind Peeta.

"Welcome back, Parks Department!" Finnick crows as he and Katniss enter the department's main office.

"It's so great to be back, I have so many ideas about where to start," Peeta gushes.

"Right. Well, I've got to go but Katniss has some news," Finnick says apologetically as he backs toward the door. Turning, his parting wave is barely seen before he disappears through the doorway.

"Unbelievable," Katniss mutters. She turns to the small team of Parks employees and with a false smile says, "It's great to be back!" At the group's silence she adds, "So, your budget pretty much prohibits you from doing anything but the bare minimum. You'll just be performing a few operational tasks. Yay!" she cheers weakly.

"Whoop!" Gale shouts.

"Seriously, Gale?!" Johanna snaps.

* * *

Peeta sips the cup of loose-leaf tea that Annie's brought him before she has to start her shift at the hospital.

"So, what are you going to do now?" His friend asks, sipping her vanilla latte as they navigate the corridors back to Peeta's office.

"Ugh, I don't know, Annie," Peeta whines. "It's just so frustrating," Peeta groans as he spots a banner hanging in the hall from the corner of his eye. "Like that," he says, pointing to the banner for the 1993 Harvest Festival. "I'm constantly being reminded of all the good things we used to be able to do."

"Peet! Annie Cresta!" Peeta turns and sees Finnick and Katniss approaching from the other hallway. "Imagine running into the second-most handsome man and most beautiful woman in Panem at the same time!" Finnick charms. "No offense," he throws idly at Katniss.

Her only response is a mock grimace.

"Annie Cresta, could I speak with you for a minute?" Finnick coos. Annie's answering nod prompts him to lead her further down the hall.

"Peeta," Katniss nods, a soft smile on her lips.

"Katniss," Peeta returns hotly, turning to head back toward his office.

He knows he's acting irrationally but he's come to see Katniss as the embodiment of everything that's going wrong in his professional life and it's confusing since he finds himself growing increasingly attracted to her.

Peeta pushes through a set of double-doors, opting to take the shortcut through the courtyard in the center of the building, and sees Annie sitting alone at a picnic table.

"So…" Peeta hedges as he approaches Annie, nervously picking at her empty coffee cup. "Finnick asked you out and you said no?" he guesses, taking a seat across from her.

"Yep," Annie pops her lips on the answer. "It's actually not the first time. He's been calling me relentlessly for the past couple weeks but I keep begging off. He's so charming, though. And hot. So, so hot."

"Well, you could always tell him you changed your mind," Peeta tempers. "I mean, you deserve a night out and, you know, maybe it would be a good opportunity to bring up the Parks budget? For me?"

Annie eyes her best friend warily, "I guess."

"Excellent! Tell him you changed your mind and you want to go out tonight," Peeta says, standing quickly. "I'll come over after your shift and help you plan out what to say. I've got to get back to work, you're the best!" He says, pressing a quick kiss to her temple and heading toward the doors to his department's offices.

* * *

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Peeta asks, brow furrowed, from where he's sprawled on Annie's couch as she walks into the room.

Annie looks down at her skinny jeans and loosely-draped silk blouse before looking back to her best friend. "Yeah…Why?"

"Don't you have anything _sexier_? Maybe orange? Are you going to leave your hair like that? Maybe you should try braiding it?" Peeta's questions come rapid-fire in a fit of anxiety.

Annie's lips quirk in a knowing smirk before she flops onto the couch next to him. "Are you serious, Peeta? Do you hear yourself right now, a braid?"

"What?" The man sits up, blue eyes wide. "I just really want to get this money."

Annie shakes her head and shoots Peeta a pointed glare. "Well, it's just going to have to happen in this regular-Annie outfit. I'm not going to dress up as _someone else's_ fantasy girl, Peeta."

"I just thought you'd look nicer than you usually do," Peeta replies, face red, before changing the subject. "Fine, you'll just have to eat sexy food."

"Sexy food?"

"Yeah, like lamb stew. Yum." Peeta melts back into the couch.

"Sure," Annie placates, "And how am I supposed to bring up the Parks' budget?"

"It's easy, let's roleplay. You play Finnick and I'll play you."

"Annie Cresta," Annie enunciates, in a Finnick-like cadence, "you're beautiful and magnificent and I want to marry you."

"Oh, hello Finnick," Peeta simpers. "I love the color of your eyes–"

"I do not talk like that," Annie laughs.

"–They remind me of the color of the pond at Merchant's Field. Or at least, what color it used to be when the Parks Department had a restoration budget." Peeta's voice cracks slightly at the higher pitch he's affecting.

"You're insane."

* * *

Finnick leans in, resting his forearms on the table in front of him. "Annie Cresta, you look ravishing this evening. I'm so excited that you changed your mind and agreed to come out with me tonight."

"Well, you're very persuasive." She smiles shyly.

"And you're incredible."

Annie's smile deepens and a blush bloom over her cheeks. She's about to ask Finnick where he grew up–Peeta had mentioned something about a beach town–when she hears the tell-tale buzz of her phone. She knows it's Peeta and that he'll just keep calling if she doesn't pick up. With a sigh, she pulls it out, gesturing to Finnick.

"Do you mind? It will just take a second and then it's getting turned off. I'm so sorry."

"Not at all," Finnick says, leaning back with a kind smile. "Take all the time you need, Annie Cresta. I'll be right here."

* * *

"How's it going?" Annie can hear the near-panic in Peeta's greeting.

"Really great." She glances past the plant she's standing behind toward the dining room where Finnick happily awaits her return. "Finnick's really nice."

"That's super, Annie," Peeta replies impatiently. "Have you asked him about the money yet?"

"No, Peeta. It's really hard to bring something like that up when you're supposed be talking about stuff like your favorite foods and books," Annie hedges.

"Ugh, that's easy Annie. You like Jane Austen, right? Your favorite book is 'Mansfield Park,' speaking of parks, the Parks and Rec budget could use a boost. Done."

"How do you know about 'Mansfield Park'?" Annie asks suspiciously.

"The BBC adapted it with the guy from 'Hackers,' okay?" Peeta defensively blurts.

"Unbelievable. If it's so easy, why don't you just come do it yourself?"

The phone beeps in Annie's ear, signaling the call has been disconnected. She's about to return to Finnick when Peeta appears suddenly at her side, "Fine, let's go!"

"Have you been here the whole time?" Annie she shakes her head in disbelief as the two make their way to the table.

"Maybe. Just play it cool."

"Look who I ran into," Annie says weakly as they reach Finnick.

"Peet!" Finnick stands to greet the shorter man, shaking his hand.

"Wow, what a surprise!" Peeta play-acts. "What are you two up to?"

"The ever-so-lovely Annie Cresta agreed to accompany me to dinner tonight. It's the most charming evening of my life," Finnick coos, a bright grin spread across his face. "How are you?"

"Oh, thanks," Peeta says, ignoring Finnick's polite query and making room for himself at the table. "I'll stay for just one drink. It's like kismet, running into you," Peeta says to Finnick, "Because I wanted to talk to you–"

"Fancy seeing you here." Peeta stops cold at the steely voice and his stomach clenches strangely in response. He looks up, and locks eyes with Katniss. It's a beat before Katniss looks to Finnick and Annie. "Oh, that's right, you were coming here tonight on a date, and look! Peeta's decided to join you on this magically romantic evening," she states for the blond man's benefit, shooting him a pointed look.

Finnick leans in, placing his chin in his hand. "Fascinating."

Katniss glances between Annie and Finnick before turning to Peeta. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Peeta pushes up from the table and follows Katniss to a comfortable distance from the table.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asks suspiciously, keeping her voice low.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I didn't have anything to do with this evening's events. They're both gorgeous people who probably just want to bone." Peeta whispers desperately.

"Sure. I know what you're doing, Peeta, and you're not that devious," Katniss murmurs quietly, glancing over her shoulder to Annie and Finnick.

"Am too!"

"You're really not." she sighs.

Peeta's about to retort when Finnick interjects loudly, "I've got an idea, how about we double-up this little tête-à-tête?"

Katniss glances to Peeta before answering for both of them, "Great!" They both stomp back to the table.

Katniss startles as Peeta jerks out a chair, gesturing she sit, before taking the one next to her. She's about to thank him when he turns to Finnick and Annie. "You know what would be great after this? A walk at Merchant's Field. It's too bad all the parks are closed."

Katniss shakes her head at Peeta's persistence, "Well, Peeta and I should actually get going soon and leave you two to enjoy each others' company. Alone."

Peeta glances quickly at Annie and she interjects, "Oh no, I'm actually having a nice time."

"You know, what?" Peeta says, "Who's up for after-dinner drinks? I know just the place."

* * *

Peeta is dancing with Annie and Finnick in the center of the dance floor at The Hornucopia, the one and only gay bar in town, when Finnick suddenly pulls off an impressive spin. Stunned, Peeta's movements slow slightly until they're off beat.

"Great spot, Peet!" Finnick shouts over the thumping baseline of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face." "Look, even Kitty is dancing!"

Peeta's eyes dart over to the corner where Katniss is biting her lip and bobbing her head, feet barely shuffling on the club's sticky floor. He can't fight the grin that spreads over his face at how adorably awkward she looks.

When her grey eyes lock on his, he doesn't even bother to fight the urge to nod toward the bar in silent invitation. Her tentative smile is all the answer he needs.

* * *

"As always, it's on the house, Peeta," the bartender places Peeta's bottle of Upland on the bar in front of the man.

"Oh, thanks, Cato," Peeta returns with a grateful smile.

Katniss shoots Peeta a raised brow as she sucks the straw of her third Plenty Horny, the house special.

"I'm kind of a gay icon," Peeta explains to Katniss. "Last year I threw this wedding at the zoo for two mockingjays. Turns out they were both gay."

Katniss suddenly throws her head back and laughter bursting past her lips. "That is so cute," she exclaims once she's recovered some composure.

"Yeah," Peeta replies dumbly, "Um, but enough about the mockingjays." He recovers, "Why don't you think I should have the money?"

"My God," Katniss stresses before taking a large swallow from her drink, "are you still on that?" She teases, laughing. Though annoying at first, Katniss is starting to find his idealism and tenacity endearing.

At Peeta's insistent stare she sobers. "Look, Peeta," she sighs, "when I was a _teen mayor_, I thought I had a great idea to boost tourism dollars. I wanted to open a prehistoric theme park and call it Ancientsburg." Katniss frowns and looks down at her drink. "I used every last dollar the town had to make it happen."

"And it ended up being a huge success and everyone loved–"

"No, Peeta. I bankrupted the entire town before we even broke ground and was impeached. The newspaper headline was 'Ancientsburg hits berg after teen saboteur's err.'"

Peeta's face contorts in disgust. "Blech."

"Yeah," Katniss mutters darkly, "they were really into oblique rhymes."

Peeta bumps Katniss' elbow, catching her attention. "Well, I think Ancientsburg sounds awesome," Peeta says, grinning, before taking a pull from his beer bottle.

Katniss attributes the flush she feels spreading up her neck to the coconut rum coursing through her veins.

* * *

"We're not really providing any good to the town with the budget we were allocated. We could really use the extra money." Peeta's managed to meet back up with Finnick and Annie and he's pleased with how attentive Finnick has been during his pitch.

"You know," Finnick glances toward Annie, "I've had the most magnificent evening and you're probably taking advantage of that but, I'll take it into consideration."

"Really? Success, Annie!" The words tumble out of Peeta's mouth before he can even consider them.

"Whoops." Katniss deadpans from her spot next to him.

"Success?" Finnick queries.

"Well, yeah, you see," Peeta stammers, "I had suggested that maybe Annie should go out with you and maybe talk about how much the department could use the money so you would give it to me."

"Oh, I see." Finnick nods deliberately after glancing between Peeta and Annie. "Well, I was having a really nice time tonight. Thanks for inviting me out with you all." The bronze-haired man starts to back away from the group slowly and mutters an "excuse me" before shuffling away.

Peeta's about to follow him when Katniss catches his eye.

"Not that devious," Katniss murmurs disappointedly at Peeta before following after Finnick.

* * *

"You know I'm sorry, right?" Peeta asks Annie for the fourth time.

"Yes, now will you please stop apologizing! I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to, I'm a grown-ass woman," she teases. "Besides, Finnick has forgiven me and we're going out again tonight. All is well."

"Thank God," Peeta mutters, head thumping on his office desk. "With things the way they are at work I'd hate to have messed our friendship," his voice is muffled from where he's speaking into his arms.

"I hate to break it to you, Peeta, but you're stuck with me. You couldn't possibly get rid of me now." Annie smiles brightly.

"What a relief."

"So, what are we going to do about your job?" She kicks his foot to get his attention.

Peeta sits up and begins to straighten a few of the scattered papers on his desk before replying. "I don't know, I just keep thinking about how things used to be in Panem's heyday, with the Harvest Festival."

"Well, why don't you just do that?" Annie asks.

"Do what?"

"The Harvest Festival," she replies as if the solution is obvious.

"Oh no, Annie, there would be too much cost involved and an insane amount of planning to pull something like that off," Peeta rebuffs.

"You're the most dedicated, hard-working person I know with a committed staff. You could probably talk people into donating stuff like they did for the activity fair to reduce costs. If anyone could pull it off, I think you could," Annie argues.

"Hmm…" Peeta gets the look on his face that means he's come up with a brilliant idea and Annie chuckles.

"Oh, Annie, you beautiful, evil genius."

He bolts from his desk and rushes into the adjacent main office, "Listen up, philistines!"

* * *

Peeta cues his team and the staff begins their rehearsed motions. Haymitch quickly starts Johanna's iPod speakers and with Gale's help hoists the 1993 Harvest Festival banner from the hallway into the air. Rue and Johanna each carry cornucopias of mums and autumn squash to set on the table in front of Finnick and Katniss.

Peeta takes a steadying breath before starting his presentation, "This town used to come together every year to honor community and hard work in a celebration of a successful reaping of the harvest. Families, local businesses, farmers and government collaborated on one singular moment of greatness." His team now stands beside him, and his confidence builds as he's reminded of the sacrifice they're willing to make.

"We lost the festival, and the sense of tradition it provided, thanks to a round of budget cuts similar to the ones we just faced. Well, we think it's time we took it back. With corporate sponsorships and ticket sales, there should be no problem making the festival profitable." Peeta can feel Haymitch's hand grip his shoulder tightly as he finishes the pitch. "And if it's not, then we can eliminate the Parks and Recreation Department entirely."

Katniss hears Finnick sniffle softly next to her. "That was _literally_ the most inspiring speech ever given."

Katniss watches each Parks employee nod in agreement before looking to Peeta. "Are you all sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Haymitch says definitively.

"Alright, then, we'll give it a shot," she says, quirking one side of her mouth.

Peeta's team cheers happily and, before they have time to engulf him in a group hug, he mouths a silent "thank you" in Katniss' direction.

* * *

I hate everything this chapter chooses to be. It is not an understatement when I say this _literally_ could not have happened without **BaronessKika** and **Sohypothetically**. This chapter, especially, is exponentially better due to their patient yet unyielding hands. All the bad parts and mistakes are of my own doing and should never reflect on them.

You can find me on tumblr, my url is **walker**.


	4. Flu Season

**I own neither The Hunger Games nor Parks and Recreation.**

This chapter is actually dedicated to my heaven-sent beta team:

**BaronessKika**—who hasn't yet read this but contributed a major plot point for this chapter—_happy birthday!_ (Yes, S. might have told me it was your birthday today and my Leslie-like tendencies might have led me to plan this surprise. Though, I know you're getting smut elsewhere, so I won't blame you if this isn't the best fandom present you receive this year. I just know you were looking forward to this moment.) I especially adore Kika for President!Peeta (All the President's Men) reasons.

And** Sohypothetically**, who channels the best modern Johanna in the fandom. If by some odd circumstance you've stumbled onto this fic and aren't reading Girls Night Out, you're missing out on something transformative. I wrote all of Jo/Donna's scenes first this chapter and they were the most fun, in part because I used GNO Jo as my THG inspiration.

* * *

"You need anything, Johanna?" Annie asks as she enters the sick woman's hospital room.

Johanna begins to mime a serious of crude gestures and Annie shakes her head. "Johanna, you have Avoxitis. You can't talk and I can't understand your perverse version of sign language. Use the board," she pushes a small dry erase board toward the woman from where it lay at the foot of the bed.

Annie thinks the woman's response is a silent, exasperated sigh as she grabs the board and marker and scribbles furiously.

"_Have you done the dirty with Odair yet?_" Annie reads aloud. "Johanna, that's personal!" The nurse crosses her arms over her chest defensively.

Johanna shakes her head furiously, erasing the board and writing out a response.

"_Who the fuck am I going to tell with this?_" Johanna begins flailing, motioning wildly to her throat as Annie finishes reading. "I don't know, Jo – just – can we talk about this later? It's sort of complicated and I still have rounds to finish. I just wanted to check on you."

Annie takes full advantage of the woman's forced silence and ignores her angry movements as she leaves the room.

* * *

"Thanks so much for agreeing to meet with us, Sae," Peeta says, voice cracking. He coughs a few times in an attempt to clear his throat.

"Are you okay?" Katniss whispers.

"I'm fine." Peeta manages, voice still hoarse.

"You don't need to be here," Katniss replies sternly. "Especially if you're sick."

Peeta's about to argue when Rue, who sits across from him and next to Sae, kicks his shin sharply under the table.

"Right. Listen, we need about 80 local businesses to sign up in support of the Harvest Festival for this to be successful. You could have a booth, be a sponsor, donate a service, anything. I'd love to have you on board." Peeta thumps his chest as his voice breaks again like a pubescent teen. "We can't do this without such an important business like Greasy Sae's."

Sae leans back in the vinyl-covered booth and grins. "Of course, anything for my best customer."

"The flattery is so not necessary," Peeta protests.

"Oh, I'm not kidding, you spent over a grand last year on French toast alone." The old woman guffaws.

Peeta catches Katniss' shocked expression from the corner of his eye and feels a warmth unconnected to his rising fever. "Yep. Well, whatever it takes."

* * *

"I don't understand why you won't let me come in there with you," Peeta whines hoarsely into the conference phone at his desk. "I'm fine." To prove it to his coworkers, who have barricaded themselves in the conference room next door, he stands up and walks toward the windowed room.

He sees Rue scoff before he hears it over the phone's speaker, "Sure."

"Peeta, do not come in here. You do not look well, you're a little sallow," Gale warns, concerned.

"You're sallow and sweaty all the time, Gale, but we rarely quarantine you!" Peeta's voice breaks again as he tries to yell at the taller man, his face pressed against the cool glass of the conference room door.

Gale swiftly stands and strides to the door, pushing his full weight against it. "You're not getting the rest of us sick, Peeta. With you and Johanna gone, you need Rue and I healthy to keep things running."

"Damnit, Gale!" Peeta swears, provoking a coughing fit. The blond man walks over to the nearest desk, picks up a stapler and licks it.

"Oh gross, he's licking all my stuff," Gale moans.

"That's what you get, Gale," Rue deadpans as Peeta leans down to lick the taller man's computer monitor.

* * *

"Annie Cresta, you look adorable." Finnick's surprise appearance at her elbow startles Annie and the pen she's writing with jerks across the chart, leaving a dark errant line in the notes. "Oops," he says with a grin.

"Finnick, what are you doing here?" Annie shyly twists the hem of her scrub top.

Finnick grins, flashing his dimples before leaning in to peck her on the cheek. "I just wanted to see how you're doing and make sure you haven't caught the nasty bug going around."

"Not yet, nurses are immune to illness. It's in the job description," Annie quips.

"Great, that means poor health won't keep you from making another date with me later this week?"

"Um, maybe, If this thing gets out of control I may have to pick up an extra shift."

Finnick nods, smiling kindly. "Of course. Well, if you're not too busy and you're feeling up to it, just give me a ring?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Katniss surveys Peeta's appearance. He looks clammy in a wool coat and scarf, propped up in his office chair. "We can reschedule if you'd like," she offers, gesturing to herself and Finnick. "We don't mind."

"Reschedule what?" he asks, clutching a mug of tea for warmth.

She leans over his desk and presses the back of her hand to his sweaty forehead. "You have a fever, Peeta, you're really hot."

"You're really hot," Peeta counters. Eyes wide, he looks up from his tea, "What? No."

The dark-haired woman bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"At least let Katniss take you to the doctor," Finnick covers his nose and mouth. "I cannot afford to get sick right now."

Peeta grunts in reply.

"Who's your doctor, Peeta?" Katniss asks, concerned.

"Annie's my doctor," Peeta replies, "Smart, sophisticated nurse Annie."

Katniss tilts her head, grabbing Peeta's hand. "Yeah, let's go to the hospital to see Annie. That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Annie curses as another call from Johanna's room comes through.

"You cannot keep pawning that she-wolf off on everyone, Annie. Deal with her yourself," one of Annie's coworkers spits bitterly as she breezes past.

"Fine!" Annie marches down the hall and into Johanna's room, not bothering to knock before she enters. "What do you want?" she snaps.

Johanna is sitting up in bed and shoves the dry erase board in Annie's direction. "_I'm bored out of my mind. Will you please just tell me about Odair?_" Annie sighs, contemplating the the sick woman who twitches impatiently in her hospital bed. Checking her watch, she replies, "Fine. I was supposed to take a lunch 15 minutes ago anyway."

Johanna relaxes into her bed and pats the spot next to her, urging Annie to sit beside her before she takes the whiteboard back and begins a new line of questioning.

"_So, you and Odair and the lust and thrust. Yes/no?_ Shit, Jo." Johanna shoots Annie a wolfish grin. "Not yet, just some makeout sessions." At a prompting gesture from Johanna, she elaborates, "Some that definitely qualify as heavy petting."

Johanna's eyes close involuntarily and she nods in satisfaction. Drowsily, she opens her eyes and adds a line to the board. "_Good?_ Yeah, unbelievably good."

Johanna purses her lips and she furiously scribbles on the dry erase board. "_What's the deal, you keeping it casual or you looking to lock this up?_" Annie pauses, staring at the board. "I don't know. He's a lot of fun but I'm starting to think he's too good for me, you know what I mean?"

Johanna frowns, erasing the board and scrawling a long reply. "_No, I don't. You've got a good job, a personality that doesn't make me want to kill myself when I interact with you and you're a goddess._ Thanks, Jo, you too."

Annie merely gets a silent shrug in return before Johanna writes out one last response, "_There are plenty of fish that would love to spawn with that salmon. You catch me, Cresta? You need to figure it out._ Yeah, I know." Annie pushes herself from the bed. "I need to go eat otherwise I'm never going to see the end of this shift. Thanks for the chat, though. It was actually nice to talk to someone other than Peeta about this stuff for a change."

Johanna gives her a mock salute in parting and Annie heads to the nurses' lounge to grab a quick bite to eat before heading back to work.

* * *

"Peeta, this is ridiculous. You're feverish and dehydrated," Annie chastises. "You're staying here if I have to strap you to a bed myself."

"Told you," Rue retorts, bored.

Peeta's face crumples in frustration and he begins to rapidly flail his arms.

"Peeta, I don't know what you're trying to say. If you'd listened to me earlier and taken it easy, you might not have lost your voice completely," Annie huffs.

"He's worried about the Chamber of Commerce meeting," Katniss offers. "He doesn't trust me to pull it off."

Peeta pauses his movements abruptly as he considers the dark-haired woman and he turns desperately toward Annie.

"Here," she says, handing him a dry erase marker and board. "This is how we've been communicating with patients all day."

"_It's not that I don't trust you,_" Annie reads aloud. "_It's just that it's my friends' and my jobs on the line and I can't risk anything._" Annie offers him a sympathetic smile. "I have to go check on other patients, Peeta, but I'll be back in just a few minutes." She adds, pinching his forearm lightly, "Stay. Put."

Peeta huffs, falling back into the hospital bed he'd been coerced into when they'd arrived and he blinks up at Katniss, who appraises him.

"I promise I won't let you down, Peeta. I'll get you those 80 businesses. It'll be a piece of cake. Just introduce myself and the festival, then blah, blah, blah." she says, determined.

Peeta shakes his head emphatically and scribbles furiously on the board. "_You cannot be blah, Katniss,_" Katniss reads with a frown. "I promise not to be my usual self, Peeta. Besides, Rue will be there to help me, right?" she prompts the young woman.

"Sure," the woman mutters, not bothering to look up from her phone.

Katniss slowly turns back to Peeta and offers an optimistic smile. "It'll be fine. Rue and I are going to head out. We'll call you when we're done and let you know how it went," Katniss offers with a smile. "I promise it'll be okay."

Peeta does his best to muster a smile in return.

* * *

After a long day, Annie's looking forward to finishing up the last of her patient notes and offering a quick goodnight to Peeta before she heads home to where a bottle of her favorite pinot gris is waiting for her.

"That guy that was here earlier with you is in room 311." Glimmer, the co-worker who snapped at her earlier in the day about Johanna interrupts.

"No, Peeta's in room 315," Annie sighs, rubbing at her temple.

"I'm talking about patient Odair, isn't he that guy you were sucking face with this morning?" Glimmer inquires, "You seeing him, or something?"

Annie sits upright in her chair and stares hard at her coworker. "Yeah, we're dating, why?"

"It's obviously not very serious if you didn't even know he was here," Glimmer mocks as she leaves Annie's workstation.

Annie quickly enters her last patient note, files her last chart and logs off her station before taking off for Finnick's room.

"Hey, Finnick, how are you feeling?" Annie knocks softly at his door. "I was surprised to hear you were admitted."

The usually-animated man is slow to respond, taking his time with his own dry erase board. _I'm like a high-end sports car, it's all about the maintenance._

"Cute," she offers.

Finnick smiles weakly and adds more to the whiteboard.

"_Cute enough to see again when I get out of here?_" She reads before replying, "Yeah, I'd actually really like that, so you better get well." Annie grins.

_I actually feel terrible. Can I get more meds?_ the man scrawls out.

Annie glances quickly at the chart attached to the end of his bed. "Sorry, Finnick. Those fever reducers can wreak havoc on your liver if you take too many and we already had you at the maximum recommended dosage." She offers a sympathetic grimace.

Finnick shakes his head and adds to the board. "_I didn't take my last dose. Peeta came in here and took them from me._ Are you serious? I can't – I'll have someone bring them to you," Annie says as she dashes into the hall toward Peeta's room.

Instead of finding her best friend passed out like she'd imagined, all that Annie sees when she rounds the corner is an empty room and stripped bed. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Katniss sifts through the papers in her leather folio nervously. "Okay, we can do this, it'll be fine, right?" she asks Rue, who hasn't looked up from her phone once all day.

"Yeah," the dark-skinned girl offers.

"I mean, I'm not an idiot. I can totally handle a Chamber of Commerce meeting," Katniss says, clearly talking more to herself at this point. "I just really don't want to let Peeta down."

Rue grunts in reply.

Peeta stumbles around the corner into the hallway where Rue and Katniss are waiting, clearly disoriented.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" a shocked Katniss asks.

He shrugs silently in reply, gesturing to her folio, which she hands over to him with a pen.

"_I came here to give my inaugural address._" She reads, once he's done writing. "Peeta, what – you mean the presentation to local businesses for the Harvest Festival?"

Realization dawns on Peeta's face and he offers an exaggerated nod.

"How are you going to give a speech without your voice?" Katniss asks, concerned.

Rue finally looks up from her phone. "He's magic."

"That's really helpful, Rue, thanks. Will you please put your phone away?" Katniss snaps. "That's all you've done all day and, in case you haven't noticed, we have a bit of a crisis on our hands."

"Wow, lady, thanks. I hadn't noticed. That's why I've been Facebooking all the losers I went to high school with who thought they were hot shit because mommy and daddy owned a car dealership." Rue shoots back, icily. "A few of them have promised to get their parents to lend us a fleet of vans for the festival." She pauses to type out something on her phone before finishing, "I would never let Peeta down."

Peeta staggers in an attempt to ruffle the young woman's hair affectionately, and Rue deftly swats his hand away.

"Oh, well, thanks," Katniss replies dumbly.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rue stands.

The three head into the main hall where the Chamber meetings are held and Rue strides straight to the podium in the front of the room. "Hi. We're from the Parks Department and Deputy Director Peeta Mellark has something to ask you. Thanks," she walks off and takes a seat at the side of the room.

Katniss is at a loss as Peeta wavers slightly beside her before he takes the steps up toward the podium.

She holds her breath as Peeta opens his mouth to speak. When nothing comes out, she takes a step toward him but Rue grabs her wrist. Katniss is about to snap at her to let go when the young woman shakes her head sharply, yanking Katniss into the seat beside her.

Peeta barks out a loud cough and leans into the microphone. "Excuse me," he says, voice normal. "We're here today to talk about traditions. The tradition of community, of family, of the annual harvest and Panem's celebration of our successes.

Katniss sucks in a disbelieving breath.

"The Department of Parks and Recreation is bringing the Harvest Festival back but we can't do it without all of you," Peeta addresses all the Chamber members. "We estimate that as many as 35,000 community members will attend the festival over the planned three days. We've done all the groundwork. We believe the brand equity associated with bringing back such a beloved event is incalculable. It's an ideal opportunity for community engagement as well as unparalleled access to potential customers. The possibilities are endless and the value, undeniable." Peeta pauses before his big finish. "Now, it's up to you."

"Wow," Katniss murmurs.

"I told you, he's magic," Rue retorts softly.

"That's not magic. That was like Brutus Podres striking out the side in nine pitches with a broken finger in the '55 World Series," Katniss responds, in awe. "That was Enobaria Rudolph in the '62 Olympics taking three gold medals with a strained quad muscle. No, it was better than that," she turns to Rue. "That was Peeta Mellark."

* * *

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Katniss asks, knocking lightly on the door to Peeta's hospital room.

Peeta pushes himself up from the bed, fluffing a pillow behind him as he does. "Much better, thanks."

"I brought you something." Katniss lifts up two containers, one in each hand, into his line of sight. "French toast from Sae's," she says, setting one container down on the lap table next to his bed, "and homemade squirrel stew, secret family recipe. It's better than it sounds."

"Oh, yum," Peeta hums as he grabs the container with Greasy Sae's vintage logo. Opening it, Katniss sees the heap of whipped cream that Sae had insisted upon and she shakes her head. "How many businesses signed up?" Peeta asks around a mouthful of food.

"We got about 25 more than we needed, so it's a go. All thanks to you, you were incredible."

Peeta pauses mid-bite. "Oh no, this was a team effort. I wouldn't have been able to pull that off without you. Thanks," he murmurs.

"Well, I should get going, I just wanted to check in on you." Katniss eyes the abandoned container of stew she'd spent all morning preparing after digging out her bow from one of the many unopened boxes she'd had sent from the Capitol. "It's really good stew. I shot the squirrel myself just this morning."

Peeta nods, smiling, and tucks back into the French toast.

"Alright, well, I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind," she says, backing toward the door. "I'm going to check on Finnick."

"Tell him 'hi' for me," Peeta mumbles happily.

When Katniss reaches Finnick's room she finds he looks much better than yesterday.

"Good to see you're still alive," she says.

"Ugh. I'm too pretty to die this young," he quips back.

"Mmhmm." Katniss nods.

"I got a call from the Capitol today," Finnick says, suddenly more sober than usual, "about our next assignment."

"Oh."

"So, I was thinking, our work here isn't really done. Maybe we should stay a while longer in Panem?" Finnick hedges.

"Yeah." Katniss sucks in a sharp breath, the lingering smell of cinnamon and maple syrup suddenly overwhelming. "We still have a lot to do here, it's definitely something to consider."

* * *

Bless Sohypothetically for putting up with my continued misuse of commas when using nonspeaking verbs and getting this to me swiftly. I'm so, so sorry.

Johnny Podres helped the Dodgers win their only title in Brooklyn. He was MVP of the 1955 World Series. Wilma Rudolph, civil rights activist, was considered the fastest woman in the world when she competed in the 1960 summer Olympics (There were no 1962 Olympics but there was a 62nd Hunger Games). As far as I know, both competed uninjured.

You can find me on tumblr, my url is walker.


	5. Media Blitz

**I own neither The Hunger Games nor Parks and Recreation.**

* * *

Katniss hands Peeta the results from the polling they've done on the Harvest Festival with a sigh. "I hate to say it but these interviews are going to be really important if you want to up these numbers," she says begrudgingly.

"Public awareness is only at 35 percent? The festival's in two weeks!" Peeta groans. "Okay, we can do this. I'll handle the interview with the Panem Journal later today. Katniss, do you think you can do Caesar?"

Johanna rises from where she'd been perched Peeta's desk. "Oh, she can _do_ Caesar." She grins, surveying Katniss from head to toe.

Katniss lets out a nervous chuckle, her olive complexion warmer than usual and begrudgingly accepts the high-five Johanna offers.

"Actually, Peeta, that's probably a terrible idea. I give bad press."

Still frowning at Johanna's joke, Peeta looks between the women. "Nonsense, Caesar Flickerman's not even considered a real journalist, he just reports puff pieces. Just take Johanna and you'll be fine."

* * *

Katniss runs her palms over her light-wool slacks to try and dry up some of the sweat gathering there while she waits next to Johanna on the set of "Caesar's Teasers."

"Cool it, Brainless," Johanna chastises quietly, "and try not to flick anymore of your fucking perspiration on my Donna Karan."

"I'm sorry. I told you I was bad at this kind of thing," Katniss mutters.

"Look, you're only here in case Caesar asks stuff like what the festival will cost the town. Which he won't—because he cares more about his spray tans and combover than his job—so keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

Johanna's mouth sets in painful-looking smile as a man with orange skin and light grey hair that almost looks violet under the set's hot lights reaches them. "Johanna Mason, aren't you a vision?"

"Caesar, you cad," she deadpans. "This is Katniss Everdeen, she's working with the Parks Department on the festival."

"You two know the drill?" Caesar takes the seat across from them as his team connects his lapel mic and touch up his face.

"We're ready when you are," Johanna asserts.

The center camera blinks red and Caesar turns to address it. "Greetings, Panem. I'm Caesar Flickerman and you're watching 'Caesar's Teasers.' This afternoon I've got Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen from the Parks Department to talk with us about the upcoming Harvest Festival."

"That's right, Caesar." Johanna explains, "The Harvest Festival is about tradition, community and honoring a successful reaping season, and it's just around the corner. There will be carnival games, fair food and Undersee's is building a plus-sized roller coaster so even Panem's biggest thrill seekers can get in on the fun."

"Wow, Johanna, sounds like a great time!" Pearlescent teeth flash in a grin. "I'd really like to hear more from Ms. Everdeen." Caesar pauses as he sifts through some notecards. "I came across some information about you today on Ask Jeeves that I found fascinating. You ran for and were elected mayor of your hometown at eighteen."

"There are even going to be ponies," Johanna says, shooting a bewildered glance at Katniss.

"Lovely. Ms. Everdeen?"

"Uh, yeah. I did."

"That was in Seamville, West Virginia?" Caesar scoots forward to the edge of his seat.

Katniss grunts in reply.

"You ran, am I correct, as some sort of prank? Was Ancientsburg just some prank as well? Did you plan to bankrupt the town?" Caesar prods.

Katniss merely scowls as Johanna looks on in shock.

"It was a prehistoric theme park that you tried to build there in Seamville, and you used all the town's funds before you even broke ground. Was that all just a joke to you, destroying people's livelihoods?"

"No, it wasn't just a joke!" Katniss snaps, "I hated myself for what I did to those people."

"Why did you do it then? Just for a laugh with your friends?" Caesar pushes.

"If you insist on prying into my personal life, no, it wasn't just a joke. I did it so I could take care of my sister." Katniss' chest heaves. "So, kindly fuck off!"

Chaos erupts on set at Katniss' expletive, which was barely censored on-air thanks to time delay. Johanna grabs Katniss' hand in a bone-crushing hold.

"Well, we've got to get back to work on that festival, Caesar. We'll see everyone there!" Johanna begins yanking at their, not waiting for the producers to give her the okay as Caesar signs off.

"What an interesting afternoon. I'm Caesar Flickerman—"

"More like Caesar _Dick_erman!" Katniss spits.

"Signing off."

* * *

"We have a problem." Haymitch strides into Peeta's office. "That woman just destroyed any goodwill we had with the public."

Peeta lifts his head from his desk, where he's been beating it soundly for the past fifteen minutes, a bright red splotch on his forehead. "I know, Haymitch, I know."

"You have to fix it. You promised people would resign if this little festival of yours didn't pan out. _Your_ people."

"I know, Haymitch!" Peeta shouts. "What am I supposed to do? Tell me what to do!"

"You need to go back to Flickerman, finish the rest of the interviews and set this right and you need to do it by yourself." Haymitch takes a pull from his ever-present flask. "That woman has all the charm of a slug. You can't let her near media again. If someone insists on interviewing her, you make sure you're there. Be affable, make her look likable."

"She's not that bad, Haymitch." Peeta frowns. "It's not her fault Flickerman ambushed her."

"Just because you've had a hard-on for her ever since she walked in this office doesn't mean she's not the one who just screwed you over." Haymitch snorts. He offers one last piece of advice before leaving, "Don't let them eat you alive."

A soft knock at his office door pulls Peeta from the crisis management plan he'd spent the last two hours on. As Katniss maneuvers inside his office, Peeta notices her red-rimmed eyes and unusually messy braid right away but doesn't say anything.

"Peeta, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that. It's just that I haven't had to deal with the teen mayor stuff in over ten years, and I just snapped." Katniss sucks her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes well with tears.

"Katniss, don't worry about it. It's just a wrong turn but I'm an excellent navigator. I'll get us back on course." He gestures for her to take a seat by his desk. "Are you okay? I had no idea that Caesar was going to trap you like that. Do you want to talk about it, the stuff with your sister?"

Her breath bounces uneasily in her chest and she pauses, shaking her head, to settle it. "No. but I want to talk to you about something else. Finnick and I received our next assignment."

Peeta freezes. "Yeah?"

"We were both planning on staying in Panem a while longer but I think I should take the assignment now. It's the best way I can think of to fix the mess I created."

The words hang heavily between them as Peeta tries to make sense of what's happening.

"You're leaving?" he asks quietly. "One lousy day and you're just quitting?"

"Peeta, it's not—"

Peeta's face crumples and he puts up a hand to stop her. "So, it's back to Katniss Everleaves, huh? Fine. We'll do this without you."

Katniss winces. "I promise I'll do whatever you need until the Capitol sends their final orders."

* * *

"Thanks so much for doing this piece on Harvest Fest, Delly. We can really use the press."

"Are you kidding? This is the hottest story in town now, Peeta." Delly Cartwright, beat reporter of the Panem Journal, replies incredulously.

Peeta smiles wanly. "Right. Well, we're excited that the Harvest Festival is back and we're hard at work to make it a success. We've had over 100 local business sign up to support in some way and we've got a lot of fun activities planned. Harvest Festival? How about Harvest _Best_ival?"

Delly nods as she finishes jotting down her notes. Looking up, she smiles. "Tell me about Katniss Everdeen."

"What's there to tell, Delly?"

"Come on, Peeta. A state auditor is sent from the Capitol after bankrupting her own town at the age of eighteen. That's the story people want to hear."

Peeta's answer is emphatic, "That was over ten years ago. Besides, Katniss Everdeen has a great track record with the Capitol of helping towns in financial situations similar to ours. She's incredibly smart, dedicated and cares a lot about what she does."

Bored, the usually personable reporter doesn't take any notes.

"Not to mention, beautiful," he mutters darkly.

"Oh?" Delly's interest piqued. "Just what is the nature of your relationship to Ms. Everdeen?"

Realizing his mistake, Peeta attempts to recover. "Oh, we're just friends. Just friends."

"Friends, not colleagues?" Delly smirks.

"No. Of course we're colleagues. Colleagues who are also friendly. I mean—it doesn't matter. She's leaving."

"Is that what has you so upset?" Delly presses.

"What? No." Peeta glances at his wristwatch. "I've got to go. As always, this was off the record, Dell."

* * *

"Blech. I'm going to need a lye bath after tonight. You so owe me." Johanna says to Katniss after hanging up her desk phone.

Peeta enters the main office, noting Johanna's sour expression. "You get that dinner scheduled with Caesar?"

"Tonight," she affirms.

"Great, that should do for damage control on that front." He claps his hands. "Rue, I need you to reschedule an interview with Delly Cartwright from the Journal for Haymitch."

Rue quirks an eyebrow his direction. "Why, what happened in your interview?"

"Nothing," Peeta rushes, shooting a nervous glance toward Katniss. "I just think Haymitch should handle this one."

"You're not canceling the Panem Today interview, are you?" Katniss asks quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Peeta asks, his tone bordering on condescending. "Cressida Callamezzo runs this town. I couldn't cancel if I wanted to."

Johanna looks quizzically between Peeta and Katniss when a ping from Gale's computer alerts them to a new email. "Oh, no!" the man cries.

"What now?" Peeta cringes.

"There are about a dozen sponsors wanting to pull their support for the festival, Undersee's is one of them," Gale explains.

Peeta curses under his breath and turns to Katniss. "You still willing to help me?" At her nod he continues, "Good. You're coming with me to Panem Today. Hopefully, I won't need to put you on air but I will if I have to."

* * *

Katniss bites her cuticles nervously as she watches Cressida Callamezzo address the camera to set up her next interview. "Just what is going on with the Harvest Festival, Peeta?" the woman starts. "There are a lot of rumors going around about Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes, and I'm here to set the record straight. The Harvest Festival is a project overseen by the Parks and Recreation Department. Katniss Everdeen has been serving in a budget advisory role at the Capitol's bequest." Peeta pauses and glances briefly at where Katniss waits off-stage. "She was sent here with a colleague to address a number of financial concerns within the city government and she's done a fine job."

"So you say, Peeta. But I can't help but wonder if it was prudent to send a woman who bankrupted one town to fix the finances of another?" Cressida simpers, "For all we know, she's made things worse."

Peeta pauses, the frustration evident on his face. "You know what, Cressida? Let's get Katniss up here." He looks off-stage again and beckons her with a crook of his finger.

Katniss shakes her head, shell-shocked.

His usually affable expression darkens and Katniss thinks he mouths "you promised." She's finally compelled by the dire look in his eye to climb the stage and take the seat next to him.

Cressida beams. "Katniss, Tell us about the plot you and your friends came up with to bankrupt your hometown."

"We did nothing of the sort," she snaps.

Peeta shifts in his seat. "Let's take some calls, Cressida." He whispers to Katniss, "Just stay calm, pretend you're talking to me. You're always nice to me."

"Great idea, Peeta. We'll give the people of Panem a chance to get their questions answered." Cressida presses a few buttons on the phone sitting on the set coffee table. "Caller? You're on-air, what's your question?"

"Yeah, I did some research about this Katniss Everdeen lady on Ask Jeeves and I found out that seven other towns have had to declare bankruptcy because of her. Why is she so bad at her job?"

"Good question. Care to comment, Ms. Everdeen?" Cressida asks.

"Yeah, I have a comment," Katniss says snidely. "It's not 1996 anymore. Haven't you people heard of Google? Why does everyone in this town use Ask Jeeves? Furthermore, those towns were bankrupt _before_ I arrived. That's why the Capitol sent me, to bail them out."

"Which she's done successfully every time, including Panem," Peeta adds.

"Yeah, you should be thanking me. Next caller!"

"You're on-air," Cressida says, pressing another phone button.

"This question is for Ms. Everdeen. Did you really run for mayor so you could bankrupt your town as some sort of prank?"

The question takes Katniss off guard and her breathing becomes ragged. Peeta shifts in his chair again, catching her attention. "To me," he mouths.

She looks down to her lap where her hands are locked together. "No," she murmurs.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Everdeen, we didn't catch that. You'll need to speak up," Cressida says, captivated.

Katniss clears her throat before looking up and locking eyes with Peeta. "No, I didn't run for mayor as a joke and it was never my intention to bankrupt the town. I thought I was doing something good but I was naive and ill-prepared for the task at hand."

"Why did you run?" Cressida presses.

Tearing her eyes away from Peeta, Katniss explains, "My dad died when I was 16 and my mom was no longer capable of taking care of my sister. We'd been getting by on savings and some odd jobs I'd picked up but, after two years, I needed something consistent. The mayor seat opened up and my friends convinced me it was the best way to provide for my sister and set an example for her."

Katniss feels the reassuring weight of Peeta's hand on her own before he quickly reaches for the phone to press another blinking light. "Next caller, you're on."

"I just want to know if I can take my dog with me through the corn maze," a young girl asks.

Peeta leans back and grins brightly at Katniss. "Of course you can, just bring a baggie to clean up after him."

* * *

"Not only is awareness up 200 percent from previous polling, but the approval rating of those who know about the festival is at 99 percent!" Johanna crows as she pops the cork from one of the champagne bottles Haymitch splurged on. "You were fan-fucking-tastic!" She laughs, pointing at Katniss.

"Yeah, when you made fun of the people in this town, that was the most I've ever liked you," Rue adds.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Kitty," Finnick murmurs over the lip of his plastic cup.

"Well, I couldn't let you guys down." Katniss shrugs, catching Peeta's gaze from the other side of the room where he's talking at Haymitch.

She drains her glass as Peeta excuses himself and crosses the office to her side. "So, I've been thinking," he says over the celebratory din around them. "I was a total jerk to you. None of this was your fault. I'm really, truly sorry."

Katniss shrugs. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault either. Let's just forget about it and enjoy the party," she says refilling their glasses.

"There's one more thing I wanted to say. I don't think you should leave. You have friends here now, people who care about you," he adds, gesturing to his coworkers. "Besides, this Harvest Festival is part yours, don't you want to see it through?"

Katniss takes in his hopeful expression and offers a small smile. "I already turned the assignment down, Peeta. I meant it when I said I didn't want to let you down."

Peeta swallows roughly, grinning. "Good."

* * *

Per usual, this would not have happened without the lovely **BaronessKika** and **Sohypothetically**. I owe those beautiful tropical fishes the moon.

My original plan—many moons ago—was to have Chapter 6 (Harvest Festival) up this week but I have no idea when that will get plotted or written, let alone posted. I've hit a bit of a wall.

If you have any suggestions or thoughts, feel free to send them my way. Who knows, it might help move this thing along. You can also find me on Tumblr where my URL is Walker. I really appreciate every review, comment and ask I've received. It's nice to know what's working and what's not. Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Harvest Festival

**I own neither The Hunger Games nor Parks and Recreation. **

* * *

"We're closing in on the finish line and I couldn't be prouder of you all," Peeta addresses the team, sending a shy smile Katniss' way. "The Harvest Festival is tomorrow and you've all put in so much blood, sweat and tears that I wanted to surprise you. This is definitely going to be the most amazing thing to ever happen to anyone in the history of the universe." He quickly gestures to the main office door, grinning. "Ladies and gentlemen, Li'l Lilith!"

"No _fucking_ way!" Johanna yells as Gale leads in the smallest goat that Katniss has ever seen.

She watches, befuddled, as the entire Parks team crowds around the miniature grey and white animal. Haymitch is giggling like a toddler as Peeta thumps Gale on the back good-naturedly. Even Rue looks down-right gleeful over the display as she clutches Peeta's arm.

When Johanna bends down to ruffle the fur around the tiny goat's ear, she can't take it anymore. "Does it do anything?" she asks, remembering Prim's goat Lady, who at least provided enough milk to help keep them fed.

The group looks aghast. "Yeah, Katniss, she does being a little goat and she does it better than anyone," Rue snaps.

"Do anything?" Peeta asks, indignant. "She's a pygmy goat! Li'l Lillith premiered at the Harvest Festival in 1993. Lilith was the number one girls name and the number three boys name that year. She doesn't need _to do_ anything," he responds, agitated.

"Wasn't Lilith a Jewish demon?" Katniss asks.

Haymitch narrows his eyes at her. "What's your point, Sweetheart?"

* * *

Katniss watches as Peeta's frustration with the man across from them grows. She deftly presses the tips of her fingers to his bouncing knee in an effort to still him. Instead of calming him, the act causes him to freeze completely, his spine perfectly perpendicular to the floor.

"Listen, I know you're not a fan, Peeta, but I'd appreciate the support." The man with oil-slicked hair sits forward in his chair.

"That's not entirely true," Peeta counters unconvincingly, his posture relaxing minutely.

"I've never seen you in Seneca's Salads," the man retorts.

"That's because I don't hate myself, Seneca," Peeta bites out.

Seneca sighs and changes direction, leaning over the Harvest Festival model, made during one of Peeta's all-nighters, that they've been using in their planning. He swaps two of the vendor tokens. "Couldn't you put me here?"

"On Deep Fried Boulevard?" Peeta gasps.

"There are so many junk food booths and only the one salad stand," Seneca counters.

Peeta's face turns an alarming shade of red. "Yeah, because we're trying to make money not make people suicidal." Katniss bumps her shoulder into his softly and he sighs in response. "Fine, we'll make Seneca's Salads the official Harvest Festival Healthy Choice."

"Done." Seneca sticks out his hand in agreement and Peeta begrudgingly accepts.

As the oily man leaves the conference room Peeta murmurs in Katniss' ear, "It's not like anyone's going to eat one of his toxic salads anyway. Who puts berries in a salad?"

Katniss covers her mouth in an attempt to mask a snort as Rue comes in to announce their next appointment.

"This guy's here," Rue says as she sticks her thumb at a man with dark hair and a complexion not too dissimilar from her own.

"I know what you want, Chaff, and I promise you that I've done everything I can," Peeta starts as the man takes the seat across from them.

"You've got to move the festival, Peeta," the man says with a grimace.

At Katniss' reflexive scowl, Peeta sighs and turns to introduce her. "This is Katniss Everdeen, she's helping with the festival. Katniss, this is Chaff." He pauses to allow Katniss to accept the man's left hand, which he offers instead of the stump he has where his right hand should be. "Chaff is a Tribute, one of the native tribesmen from Panem, and he's protesting the Harvest Festival site because it's the site of the Dark Day Battle."

Katniss' perfunctory smile drops as her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh."

"There were children that died in that battle, Peeta," Chaff states.

"I know, Chaff, it was horrific." Peeta sighs, "But, it's the only site big enough for everything we've got planned. Besides, you know as well as I do that given Panem's history, it's very hard not to be offensive."

"You know I don't back down from a fight, Peeta." Chaff grins.

Peeta placates, "We're putting up a memorial and an educational display. It's the best I can do."

Chaff nods slowly. "I understand. But this is hallowed ground. I just hope the souls of those children don't put a curse on your festival."

"You—no." Peeta looks ashen.

Chaff smiles benignly. "There are two things I know about white people, Peeta. You love hunting and you are terrified of curses."

* * *

Katniss sets the handset to her phone back into the cradle and smiles smugly as Peeta pushes his wheely chair across the room until he bumps into her. "How'd it go?"

"Great. I got Undersee's to donate some extra strawberry funnel cake machines. Take that, curse," She crows.

"Take that, curse!" Peeta cheers as he offers a high-five.

"Get a room," Rue mutters as she drops some invoices off on Katniss' desk before turning back to her own workspace. Katniss lifts the invoices in front of her face to hide the rosy hue of her face.

"Okay," Peeta says, standing to address the other team members in the office. "Cressida is bringing a crew to do a walk-through of the grounds to do a story for Panem Today. She's always looking for a scandal so we need things to run smoothly." He pauses, debating a thought. "You're all wonderful, I trust you to pull this off. Just remember, all our jobs depend on it."

Katniss frowns. "Maybe not the best—"

"Any problems should be addressed to Haymitch," Peeta finishes.

Haymitch smirks and whispers to Johanna, "The best thing about working with Peeta is that there are never any problems for me to address. I'll be able to catch up on my reading." He taps a rolled up issue of "Gozzard's Digest" on her desk. Haymitch winks at her before speaking up to the group, "Excuse me, I'm going to get back to work."

* * *

Later in the day, Peeta and Katniss walk Cressida through the carnival grounds with her camera crew. "This is where Undersee's will sell their famous strawberry funnel cakes. I'm calling it Deep Fried Boulevard," Peeta says, pointing to a line of booths decked out with fryers and hot lights.

"Is that Seneca's Salads?" Cressida's asks derisively.

"We also have Indiana's largest corn maze," Katniss says haltingly as they continue to walk through the set up.

Cressida appraises the maze toward the back of the grounds. "Is that Panem corn or Capitol corn?"

"Panem corn, organically grown by local farmers," Katniss replies.

"And that ferris wheel." Cressida points at the looming red structure in the center of the carnival. "When was it last inspected?"

"We've had two inspections this week, the second just this morning," Peeta insists.

Cressida purses her lips, disappointed. "It's probably unprofessional but I was really hoping for a scandal. What about you?" she asks Katniss. "We all know about your personal failure, why don't you remind us of it."

Katniss offers an insincere smile. "Sure. When I was an 18-year-old mayor I bankrupted my hometown by unsuccessfully attempting to build a theme park. I also was a nationally-ranked archer when I was 18 but no one ever asks me about that."

"Now you're working on Panem's Harvest Festival. How do we know you won't bankrupt our town with this scheme?"

Katniss laughs deeply. "I couldn't even if I tried, Cressida. This festival, thanks to the tireless efforts of Peeta Mellark, is going to bring Panem nothing but happiness."

Peeta shoots Katniss a shy smile before bumping her shoulder softly. "Take that, curse!"

Cressida perks up. "Did you say something about a curse?"

"It's nothing, just a silly joke about the Tributes," Katniss assures.

Peeta stops abruptly and turns to Cressida, grinning. "The real triumph, though, is Li'l Lilith."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You got Li'l Lilith?" Cressida starts looking around the grounds. "I can't believe it. You son of a bitch, I love that goat."

"What is with this goat?" Katniss whispers as they take a corner and can see Rue and Gale in a heated discussion by the empty petting zoo pen.

"Goddammit, Gale! This is just the latest in a long string of failures, starting with your birth!" Rue screeches.

"I wasn't even here!" Gale wails.

Peeta and Katniss quickly rush over to the two in an attempt to calm them before Cressida and her camera crew can catch the outburst on film.

"Exactly!" Rue bellows.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Peeta says as he pulls Gale out of Rue's grasp. Katniss leads the younger woman a few steps away, nodding toward Cressida and the two fall into a quiet conversation. "What happened?"

"I came back from grabbing lunch and Li'l Lilith was gone," Gale cries.

Cressida turns to her team. "Get those cameras up, start recording." She steps in front of the camera, microphone in hand. "Is it the curse of the Tributes? An incompetent government run amok? Or, probably, something more sinister?"

* * *

Peeta drags Katniss into the operations trailer, promptly bending over to clutch his knees in an attempt to stop hyperventilating.

"This is bad, right?" Katniss asks.

Peeta's head shoots up. "Bad? This is terrible. The worse than that. This is literally the worst thing that could ever happen. It's a government project in a controversy with the Tributes."

"Plus, we lost a miniature living legend," Katniss points out.

"Oh my God!" Peeta wails. "Vendors will drop out, ticket sales will drop. This is a total disaster!"

"I'm sorry, do people in this town actually believe in curses?" Katniss queries.

"Katniss, the people of Panem say 'may the odds be ever in your favor' instead of goodbye. How can you think they don't believe in curses?"

* * *

"Oh, man. What are we going to do?" Gale whines as he paces the length of a hospitality tent.

"What are we going to do?" Rue scoffs as her boyfriend Darius wraps his arms around her.

Johanna picks at the chipped polish on her nails. "Yeah, Gale. The buck stops with you."

"This is not my fault, I thought you were watching her," Gale says roughly, pointing at Rue.

"Gale is the most incompetent person in the w-o-r-l-d." Johanna's hanger-on Gloss trills.

"Enough!" Haymitch shouts, tossing his magazine on the banquet table next to his propped feet. He quickly pulls his flask from his jacket pocket and takes a sip. "I can't believe I'm saying this but this is not Gale's fault. You dropped the ball," he says, pointing to Rue. "We're all going to work together to fix this otherwise we're going to spending even more time together in the unemployment office. Got it?"

The team nods contritely. "Sorry, Gale," Rue mutters darkly.

"Good. Break into teams," Haymitch orders. "I'm going up the ferris wheel. See if I can't spot this princess from the sky. Remember, the most important thing is Li'l Lilith. Keep her alive."

* * *

Katniss is flipping through the channels on the small TV in the operations trailer while Peeta finishes up a phone call when she sees it.

"Uh, Peeta," she says, standing to get his attention.

He glances at her quickly before grinning at whatever's being said by whomever he's speaking to on the phone. "You got her? Haymitch, you're the best!"

She waits for him to finish the call before turning the volume up. "You've got to see this."

"Caesar's Teasers" is on-air and this afternoon's guest is Chaff. "Look, I'm not going to say whether or not this Harvest Festival is cursed or not. But, I will say that it's on the site of a Tribute burial ground. Children are buried there and now there are shooting galleries and port-a-johns," he pauses to look directly into the camera. "I've asked Peeta Mellark to move the festival and he's refused."

"You've heard it here first, Panem. This Harvest Festival is cursed. I'm Caesar Flickerman, signing off."

Peeta groans loudly and tugs at his blond waves. "Okay, we can figure this out. What if we offer to move the shooting gallery?" He's met with silence and he looks up. "Katniss? What's wrong?"

Katniss unclenches the fists at her sides and stretches her arms wide. "It's me. I've got to go, I'm the curse."

"What—"

Face pale, she cuts him off, "You were doing fine until I showed up and now everything is falling apart and you're going to lose your job. You love this job!" Katniss chokes on a sob. "I'm sorry," she says as she yanks the trailer door open and slams it behind her before Peeta can follow her.

* * *

"Listen, Chaff," Peeta pleads. "In addition to moving the shooting gallery, I promise to put the history exhibit right by the turnstiles so people have to learn about the Tributes before they can eat Undersee's funnel cakes or get on the ferris wheel."

"That might work," Chaff replies, rubbing at the underside of his chin with his stump.

"I really need this to work, Chaff. I'm just trying to do something nice for the community and I promised the festival would be a success or they could cut our department; all our jobs" Peeta explains. "Please help me out?"

"Haymitch let you do that?" Chaff guffaws. "Shit, that old coot is crazier than I am. Sure, Peeta, you've got a deal. I'll call Caesar and Cressida and tell them the curse has been lifted."

Peeta grins. "Thank you! Just, one more thing..."

* * *

Peeta watches the happy faces of the families with young children and raucous groups of teenagers as they stream into the Harvest Festival entrance. He grins and waves at a father who chases down a chubby-faced toddler with near-black hair and wishes Katniss were here.

He's about to turn and check in on the first aid station where Annie is volunteering when he sees a flash of grey eyes in the crowd.

Katniss approach slowly, a contrite expression on her face. "I'm so sorry, Peeta," she says when she finally reaches him. "It just felt like I was cursed. First Ancientsburg, then this. I couldn't shake the feeling that everything was my fault."

Peeta purses his lips thoughtfully and brightens at something over her shoulder.

Chaff steps up beside them. "This her?" he asks, nodding in Katniss' direction.

"Yep, this is the woman who believes she's cursed."

Chaff stares at her briefly, taking in her dark hair and olive complexion. "Katniss, you believe in curses? You're not even white." He shrugs his shoulders and leans in, pressing a big, wet kiss to her lips.

"What the—" Katniss sputters, wiping at her mouth in shock.

"There, she's cured," he tells Peeta before taking off into the crowd.

Peeta grins at Katniss' mortified expression. "You know, you're right," he says. "It sounds like Ancientsburg was a complete disaster and it was probably all your fault."

"But this is awesome," he says gesturing at the festival around them, "and it's as much your success as it is mine. I would have never been able to do this without you. You've got to stop running, Katniss."

Katniss bites at the smile on her lips. "I guess." Katniss nods unconvincingly as Peeta dips down to catch her grey eyes.

"You'll stay?" he asks. When her nod becomes more emphatic he pulls her into a tight hug and he swears he feels, more than hears, her answer.

"Always."

* * *

**BaronessKika and Sohypothetically wrote half my jokes this chapter because I've been merely masquerading as somewhat clever when, in fact, I'm wholly unfunny and unoriginal. I owe them so many friendship waffles it isn't funny.**

**Only one more chapter to go. I've been working on a new story that I probably won't start posting (except for the prologue which I'll post sometime around Christmas) until this one is wrapped up and after the holidays die down. You can find me on Tumblr where my URL is Walker. **


End file.
